Companies that have a service component are often looking for ways to improve the experience that customers have when interacting with the company or its representatives, associates, and the like. Given the hectic schedules of people these days, it is important to provide efficient and effective customer service or assistance. Companies are also often trying to improve the efficiency of services provided to a customer. For instance, by automatically initiating processes and/or reducing the number of steps the customer must perform manually, the overall customer experience may be enhanced and/or improved.